1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a white organic electroluminescent element; in particular, the invention relates to a white organic electroluminescent element adapted for an organic electroluminescent display.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Full color technology, widely-used in the organic electroluminescent element industrial field, is broadly classified into three categories: (1) RGB side-by-side pattern, (2) color conversion, and (3) white organic electroluminescent element with a color filter. The RGB side-by-side pattern is only adapted for the evaporation of a micro element, and the color conversion color further requires a conversion layer.
Though the white organic electroluminescent element technology has been improved, there are still some technical problems needing to be resolved, wherein the complexity of element is one issue. It is required that a plurality of dopants are doped into a light emitting layer of the white organic electroluminescent element. Or, an incomplete energy transfer from a host to dopant(s) is required, to enable the host and dopant(s) illuminate simultaneously to form a white light.
Thus, the industrial field urgently requires a white organic electroluminescent element with a larger work window that is adapted for full color technology.